


Day 1: Crying

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: 30 Day Whump Challenge 2018 [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Crying, Gen, Mad King, Violence, Whump, Whump challenge 2018, blood mage jeremy, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Ryan is forced to do something he doesn’t want to do and it destroys him.





	Day 1: Crying

Geoff, Jack and Michael stood by, pale faced as Ryan approached the pole in the center of the courtyard. The sky was cloudy and smelt of rain, as if the weather knew how each of the men felt. Ryan slowly walked towards the pole, a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as he forced his gaze to never leave the man tied there, glaring at the King as he approached. Ryan stopped a foot away and stared sadly at the man before reaching up and pulling the cloth gag out from between his teeth, the man remaining quiet as he glared at Ryan, breathing a bit heavier.

 

"Why did you do it Jeremy?" Ryan asked softly. The smaller man snorted and looked away for a moment before returning his gaze to his King.

 

"I had to do it, it was necessary," he said flatly with no emotion behind his words. Ryan looked pained.

 

"How was it necessary? How could you do such a thing Jer? You've never acted this way before!" he snapped, voice quivering.

 

"The Dark One needed a sacrifice, the blood wasn't enough he needed more. The voices told me he desired more," Jeremy smiled an evil smile, a crazed look crossing his face that made Ryan take a step back.

 

"Look at you! You're the fucking Mad King and yet here you are, afraid. You're nothing but a coward, you can't even bring yourself to do what's necessary!" Jeremy shouted.

 

Ryan's eyes started to wet, and the others watching slowly stepped forward to comfort him and support him but the King raised his hand to stop them. He hung his head for a moment and tried to calm himself. When he finally looked up Jeremy saw the look of pained determination on his face, of regret.

 

"I'm sorry," he said softly. Jeremy raised an eyebrow and looked around as if expecting this to be a trick. Ryan stepped closer.

 

"I should've been there for you, from the beginning. I saw what was happening but I thought you had it handled, you've always been so strong. I never thought that the madness would take you like it did. I'm so sorry Jeremy that I failed you!" the older man said looking into Jeremy's brown eyes.

 

The lad looked surprised at first, eyes widening and mouth hanging open. This wasn't what he was expecting from the Mad King.

 

"I'm not sorry for what I did. I'd do it again in a heartbeat if I had the chance!" he snarled. Michael growled and lunged forward, held back by the gents.

 

"You piece of shit! I trusted you, you were like a brother to me! Why did you do it? Why did you kill Gavin?" the lad screamed. Jeremy smiled and turned to face his fellow lad.

 

"Because I wanted to," he said simply.

 

"Enough!"

 

Everyone jumped at the deep commanding voice of Ryan when he barked the order, all eyes turned to him and silence filled the courtyard. Ryan slowly and with a heavy heart drew his dagger and stepped closer to Jeremy, trying to hold back his tears.

 

"Jeremy Dooley, you've been charged with murder for the cause of blood magic. You've stated clearly you have no regrets, you've admitted that the madness has taken over your mind. Therefore, in order to keep my Kingdom and it's people safe from any more harm, I sentence you..." Ryan's voice wavered and he choked up, tears filling his eyes, winning the fight against his will as he gazed down at the man he'd for long considered one of his best friends, his Battle Buddy. He took a breath. "I sentence you, to death."

 

The others could be heard crying softly behind him, Jack holding a sobbing Geoff who hugged Michael to him as they wrapped their arms around Jack. Ryan hated this, hated all of it. But he was the leader, the King, and that meant sometimes he had to do things that he hated in order to keep them safe. He looked into Jeremy's eyes and saw no remorse, no pain, nothing. The once bright and happy brown eyes were now void of all emotion, empty.

 

With a heavy heart and feet that felt like lead, Ryan stepped forward and placed a hand on the back of Jeremy's neck, bracing himself. He took a deep shaky breath before plunging the knife into Jeremy's heart. The lad uttered a cry of pain and just before his body went limp, Ryan saw a familiar light return to the lad's eyes and a small smile pull at his lips as he nodded and closed his eyes for the last time.

 

With a sob, Ryan pulled the knife from Jeremy's chest and fell backwards, tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked up at the body of his friend. His friend who he'd just killed. Pain like nothing he'd ever felt before filled him, gripped his heart and he found it hard to breath as he cried. He cried harder and longer than he'd ever cried before in his life, not caring that he was the King. The pain at losing Jeremy, someone who'd played such a major part of his life for so long, was too much for the King. He wept, staring at the blood covering his hands, Jeremy's blood. He felt so small, so alone as he cried, loud sobs that echoed across the courtyard.

 

"I'm sorry Jeremy! I'm so, so sorry!" he wailed.

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day Whump Challenges I found on tumblr. Prepare your butts for all the pain and angst and maybe a bit of fluff and cute...but mostly pain!


End file.
